


Бабочка

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Анж больше четырёх лет назад по заявке:<br/>Мадара/Яхико, АУ, ночной клуб</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабочка

Переработки и без того малоотличимых сверхпопулярных песен под единый ремикс били по ушам ритмом учащённого сердцебиения, погружая всех в разнузданный транс. Люди неистово извивались, тёрлись друг о друга, задыхаясь от запахов пота, сигарет, алкоголя и лёгких наркотиков. С ними же мешались агрессивно-сладкие духи или одеколоны с невыносимым мускусным оттенком. Они, как особо стойкая слизь, оседали на коже, впитывались в одежду, чтобы слиться по утру с отвратительной опустошённостью похмелья.  
Пробираться по залу было адски трудно даже типу вроде него. Ни рост, ни косая сажень костлявых плечей, не увитые татуировками жилистые предплечья, ни широкие запястья с крупными костистыми ладонями никого не волновали. Да что там! Даже когда неоновые вспышки выхватывали злое лицо с бездонно-чёрными, холодными глазами, более-менее трезвые только чуть отшатывались. Наверно, чутьё особо неистово кричало в такие моменты об опасности.  
Многих и вправду спасало лишь то, что убивать у Мадары не было настроения. И без того всю неделю просто умывался кровью очередного передела. Вечно щенки лезут на рожон, не попробовав толком пороха. Сделают первую заточку и едва штаны не мочат от восхищения собственной крутостью. Не догадываются, дураки, что большая часть с этим же куском железа — у кого в боку, а у кого в глотке — будет гнить в сточной канаве. Их сметут, не обратив внимания.  
Радовало, что сам Мадара таким не был. И всегда предпочитал заточке хороший армейский нож.  
Барный стул — пыточная конструкция, изобретённая эстетами-мазохистами — беззвучно скрипнул под его немалым весом. Даром, что мышцы, жилы да кости. Резинка всё-таки лопнула, и жёсткая грива рассыпалась по плечам, волосы прилипли к влажным вискам, настырно полезли в рот.  
Рядом вышколено нарисовался рыжий, если вообще можно судить о цвете при таком диком освещении, бармен неопределённого возраста. В светлых сполохах лицо казалось совсем юным, но Мадара знал, что Гвоздю давно за тридцать. Начинал тот как наркокурьер, обычная работёнка для подлетков из ниоткуда в никуда, заканчивающаяся либо полным брюхом железа или купанием в один конец, либо передозом, неважно по своей вине или по вине некачественного контейнера.  
Однако у Яхико хватило ума не задержаться в этом отстойнике. Кто-то поговаривал, что парень просто сумел вовремя подставить зад. Кто-то, что не чурался ходить по головам.  
Мадаре было всё равно, но, если бы его спросили, поставил бы на то, что за смазливой мордашкой просто водилось побольше мозгов, чем у остальных. Вот и весь секрет. Ну и везения у сукиного кота, безусловно, было не занимать. Иначе бы не смог свалить из дела.  
Конечно, до конца невозможно. В том плане, что оборвать связи — верный путь в морг с дыркой в кумполе. Но Яхико как-то умудрялся не ввязываться в серьёзные дела и разборки, подкидывая порой любопытные фразы. Хватит мозгов понять, всегда будешь на волне. А нет… ну кто знает, может и выберешься.  
Мадара на мозги не жаловался никогда.  
— Как обычно? — для такой мягкой, словно у женщин со старых картин, красоты у Яхико был удивительно сочный и низкий баритон, почти бас. Лёгкая хрипотца, словно этот мёд сдобрили перцем.  
— Да.  
В принципе, приходить сюда было необязательно. Более того, впору было по-хидановски вскричать: «Какого чёрта я сюда припёрся, а?» — как будто знаешь хоть что-то о таинственном процессе его недомышления.  
Но сегодня была смена Яхико, и Мадара пришёл. Пришёл посмотреть на обманчиво медлительные, перетекающие одно в другое движения. Посмотреть на такую же неспешную мимику, ловко маскирующую тени мыслей в тёмных глазах.  
Если бы его спросили и по какой-то неведомой поломке в процессоре его мозга он бы ответил, рассказ о том, как пройдёт этот вечер, уложился бы в несколько предложений.  
Он выпьет три, ровно и не более, двухсотмиллилитровых стакана особой бурды, которую Яхико делал только для него. Через пару часов мысли окончательно расплющит молотом бездарной музыки.  
И ещё спустя полчаса Мадара тяжело поднимется и уйдёт.  
Наверно…  
Виски, душ, старое-доброе порно. Журналы и видео.  
Да здравствуют видик и Интернет.  
Яхико поставил перед ним стакан и отошёл на другой конец круглой стойки.  
Лет десять тому назад, ужравшийся в хлам Нагато, помнится, трепался, что у рыжего крылья бабочки во всю спину. Может, брехал, а может и нет… Ясно станет, только, если Яхико ещё не свёл татуировку.  
Носит же до сих пор пирсинг, тоже снимающий ему года.  
Пальцы шевельнулись, будто бы подцепляя форменную футболку.  
Мадара каркающее рассмеялся и опорожнил стакан, чувствуя себя идиотом. Ему ли мяться как сопливому юнцу с прыщами во всю щёку?! Но вот поди ж ты…  
— Тебе креветок сварить? — Яхико опирается на стойку обманчиво близко, но расстояние не меньше локтя. Он прихлёбывает абсурдно-неестественный вишнёвый сок, отчего губы кажутся ещё ярче, словно у хорошо накрашенной стареющей кокотки. Трахать такую — пить залпом старое густое вино, обжигая глотку и опустошая карманы.  
Но Мадара был бы не против. Совсем нет.  
— Лучше обжарь в кляре, — палец собирает выступившую на гранёных стенках испарину. Короткий ровный ноготь широкой пластиной, выступающие суставы и мелкие точки шрамов-ожогов.  
— Яйца кончились.  
— Одолжить? — слова достойны двадцатилетнего жеребца, но Яхико неожиданно заливисто смеётся. Потом коротко посылает окликнувшего клиента и возвращается, подпирает подбородок. У больших глаз слишком сильный, слишком влажный блеск. Мадара понимает, что он пьян.  
— Одолжи, — маняще изгибаются пахнущие вишней и водкой губы. Ему достаточно лишь чуть наклониться вбок, чтобы легко коснуться их.  
Рот уже открывается: не упустить момент, подцепить так близко подплывшую рыбку, но… Что сказать? «Сколько ты стоишь»? Яхико сорвётся с лески и не подойдёт больше никогда. Он не шлюха, чтобы говорить о деньгах.  
«Я люблю тебя»? Они же не герои слезливого недобоевика или криминальной трагедии на фоне заката и луж крови.  
— Ты можешь покинуть этот вшивый клуб?  
Ровные, идеально изогнутые брови изламываются от удивления. Кажется, всё замирает, вязнет в тяжёлом тумане неопределённости, и с мерзким костяным хрустом ломается от лёгкого кивка.  
Через стойку Яхико перебирается сам. Мадара мог бы выдернуть его оттуда, но он не так давно справил четвёртый юбилей, да и бармен держит себя в отличной форме, хоть завтра в самое пекло. По-бойцовски накачанные руки и ноги пружинят, перенося лёгкое тело.  
Птичьи кости, что с него взять.  
Уходят мужчины через служебный выход. Свежий воздух вышибает спёртую жижу из груди, как ведро колодезной воды после знатных побоев. Или хороший пинок от уныния.  
Будь они лет на десять моложе, и Мадара, несомненно, просто вдавил бы рыжего в неровный кирпич соседней стены, сминая губы в голодном поцелуе. Вбил бы колено между ног и, не церемонясь, засунул руку в штаны, обхватывая пальцами колом стоящий член. А потом и вовсе бы спустил Яхико бельё…  
Всей возни минут на десять.  
И беги-прощай, детка.  
Да, десять лет назад был бы только холодный кирпичный тупик, запах мусора, дешёвого пойла и спермы. Имя, мелькнувшее в паре разговоров.  
Сейчас же...  
Яхико шёл чуть впереди, раскинув руки. Легко, уверенно, безоглядно.  
Мадара брёл следом, смяв в кармане пачку сигарет.  
В конце концов, в его квартире достаточно места для двоих.  
Много ли им надо?


End file.
